Family to be
by J.R.Westmore
Summary: One Shot. Scorpius' thoughts on the Potter/Weasley Clan in his 7th year. Next Generation Only. Rated K plus  just to be safe.


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to 'Amy is rockin' because she deserves it, and because I wouldn't have gotten half of my new ideas without her drabbles and one-shots. Also for letting me use her one-shot "Hate the Sin, Not the Sinner" for a new novel-length story I'm writing! Thank you, Amy, for being you, and for being so totally and awesomely creative!**

On the day I left for my first year of Hogwarts, my father told me to make friends with the Potter and Weasley kids. I didn't understand why until after I heard about how my father and the Potters and Weasleys had hated each other in school. My first thought was that father wanted to make his old school enemies angry, but Albus had seen my father looking at his father on the platform, and he somehow knew that father's intentions were good. When I asked father about it, he'd said that during the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had each saved his life, and he was too embarrassed and ashamed to thank them, or to even talk to them after that. He wanted me to be friends with them so that I could end the tradition of hatred between our two families, and now I'm in love with and dating one of them, and best friends with another. I don't think father ever imagined simply asking me to be their friend would work this well, effectively ending the bad-blood between our families. I watch them, the family which I know I will someday be a part of, and I think of the opinions I wouldn't have of them, if my father had been saved by anyone else.

**Louis**

Louis is alright, I guess. Or Rather, he can be. My first impression of Louis Weasley was that he was self-absorbed, stubborn, vain, egotistic and all-around annoying as hell. Now, however, I've gotten to know him, through Al and Rose, he's really not so bad. Sure, he can be annoying at times, but honestly, who isn't? I still think he's a little too obsessed with his appearance, but he's not vain, as I once believed – he simply likes to look good. And honestly, who could blame him? Everyone thinks Louis is beautiful – woman and men – and of course the fact that he had veela blood was a huge part of the reason. Shockingly, Louis' temper was never really all that bad. People would think that Louis, having both veela blood and Weasley blood, would have one of the worst tempers in the wizarding world, but he was usually a pretty laid-back guy – as long as no one pointed out his freckles or insulted his appearance. I guess I should be thankful that he's not as bad as his sisters – I would hate having to share a room with one of _them_ when I came to visit over winter break.

**Fred**

Ah, Fred… What can one possibly say about Fred? He was one of those guys who seemed to be a bit bi-polar at times, or maybe had a split-personality disorder. He went from being cheerful to being down-right depressed with seconds, and he could freak out at you out of nowhere because something you said reminded him of something he didn't like. All mood-swings aside, Fred was really funny – how could he not be, with George Weasley, the co-creator of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', as a father? He sometimes had some really crazy or dangerous ideas, which, thankfully, James talked him out of, but most of his pranks were harmless and fun, with no permanent damage done. He and James had pulled some pretty crazy stunts before, but James was smart enough not to let it go too far. The thought of what sort of mischief Fred would get into without James around to talk him out of it scares me (and most likely the whole of the Weasley/Potter family) half to death. I couldn't even begin to imagine the torture of having Fred as a sibling, or of having to raise him, for that matter. I just don't understand how those Weasleys do it.

**Hugo**

Hugo Weasley is one of the sweetest, most innocent boys I've met in my life. He's incredibly shy around anyone outside his family – except for me, who he's finally warmed up to, and he barely talks. He's so quiet, in fact, that up until last year, I thought he was mentally slow. I was so shocked when I finally heard him speak (the answer to a question that even Rose did not know, I might add) that it took everything I had not to stand and gape at him with my mouth open. He'd spoken maybe one paragraph, but he'd spoken it so clearly, fluently and with such an amazing vocabulary that I could not but wonder how he was not in Ravenclaw. I had always liked Hugo. I thought his shyness and nervousness was not only endearing, but it really stood out from the rest of the loud, boisterous family. While everyone else was laughing, playing pranks, gossiping, or wrestling, Hugo could be seen silently watching the action, or else reading a book. An odd child, Hugo is, but an interesting one, to say the least.

**James**

James Potter, the eldest of the Potter children, is fun, loving, cunning, smart, and ridiculously annoying. While he keeps Fred in check, James, much like his uncle George, knows how to go right to the line, just barely avoiding stepping over it. He's really very smart, and does well in school, but he uses his brains to pull pranks and otherwise antagonize his family and their friends. The pranks are usually harmless, and, I must admit, quite elaborately planned, but it's rather annoying being pranked by James Potter, and listening to his cousins' complaints is worse. Being the target of his pranks I can shrug off easily, but being in the same building as a part-veela who also has the Weasley temper after they were a victim of a Potter-prank (As I call them) can be not only deafening, but painful, and dangerous. It's a wonder Dominique and Victoire haven't murdered him yet, the way he sets them off. He can be a good brother sometimes, if I'm being honest. I know Albus asks him for help and advice a lot, and apparently it's good advice, since he keeps going back. But I also know that the summer before Al and I started at Hogwarts, he spent the majority of his time making Al think he wouldn't last a day at the Wizarding School. How his family puts up with him I will never know.

**Albus**

Albus Severus Potter is the best friend I have ever and will ever have. He's caring, appreciative, understanding, calm, comforting, tolerant…I couldn't even begin to describe just how utterly and completely _good_ he is. He's a great friend, because I never really have to tell him anything out loud. He just knows, because he's so perceptive and observant! We know each other so well, we can answer questions for each other, finish each other's sentences, and always buy each other the perfect birthday and Christmas gifts! We never _do_ finish each other's sentences or answer questions for each other, though, because we both know that doing either would annoy us both to no end, and likely get the un-needed speaker a hard _whack_ upside the head. Al is a great guy – one of the best I know – and I know that he'll be the best cousin-in-law any man could ever ask for.

**Teddy**

Teddy Lupin is one of the most lovable clumsy people I've had the pleasure of meeting. He's broken a few of Mrs. Potter's favourite lamps – by accident, of course – and he falls on people more than occasionally. His clumsiness seems to be in his love life, as well; he's forever falling, falling, falling in love. His newest interest seems to be sticking, though. Victoire and Teddy seem to be just as in love as they were when they got married a few years back. I remember before they got married, Teddy and Victoire had an on-again off-again relationship – on for a month, off for a month, and never longer either way. I wasn't the only one to worry about their marriage lasting, when Teddy proposed. Thankfully, it appears all that was needed in the relationship was a ring. All relationship details aside, Teddy is a really great guy! He's always helping others, even if it's someone he doesn't like, he gives great advice (except for relationship advice, of course), and he has great taste in just about everything. Almost all of my favourite bands were recommended by him, and my favourite movies. He has a great sense of style, too. The only thing I seem not to agree with him on is his taste in women.

**Victoire**

Victoire and I simply do not get along. We're civil to each other, meaning we're not disrespectful to each other in any way, but neither of us really likes the other. I don't know exactly why she doesn't like me, because I never asked. Everyone knows she doesn't like me, and that's that. I think she can be judgemental, vain, and downright rude to some people – especially Slytherins. I think the only reason she's decent to me is because I'm dating her favourite cousin, and I'm best friends with her favourite aunt's son. Victoire is one of those girls who James and Fred love to play pranks on, because they get such a huge reaction out of her – which everyone else hates listening to. Once, I thought Victoire was actually going to kill them, if not for Teddy calming her down. She's got quite the temper, Victoire does, but it's not as bad as her sister's. Admittedly, Victoire is incredibly beautiful – even more so than her mother. I suppose she can be selfless at times…To her family at least… And she must have more redeeming qualities than I can see if Teddy loves her as much has he does.

**Dominique**

Dominique Weasley and I do not get along. She's a very hard person to get along with, actually. She's incredibly vain, selfish, judgemental, rude, and she has a temper like I've never seen. James and Fred don't dare play pranks on her anymore. I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that there was a lot of screaming, a lot of banging and crashing, and _a lot_ of curses directed at them. Dominique hasn't been the victim of a prank since Christmas 2020, and my guess is she'll never be pranked again. I think she hates me because I'm a Slytherin, a Malfoy, and I laugh easily. Dominique doesn't like laughter unless she considers funny, and Dominique does not consider many things funny. I've heard many of her cousins confess that they don't like her very much, but I'd never tell her that unless I wanted very badly to die in a very painful way.

**Molly**

Molly is the sensitive one of the family. I think if she had to go a week without crying, she would have to stare at a windowless wall. She's what the muggles call a 'tree hugger.' She's like an over-the top version of what her Aunt Hermione was like at school. She's an animal and elf rights activist, a vegan, and she protests such things as trimming the lawn. Once, when her mother considered cutting down the tree in their back yard, she climbed up it, and refused to come down until her parents promised not to remove the tree. That was 6 years ago, and that tree is still there. She cries at just about everything – happy or sad. She cries over her friends' and family's breakups, fights, movies, music, and just about everything else. I guess it could be considered endearing, to a certain extent, but sometimes I just find her annoying. She's a really sweet person, though. She's always comforting someone or another, and she's more perceptive than anyone else I know. She was the first person to realise that I love Rose. Even Al didn't know until I told him. Thankfully, she also noticed that Rose loves me, so she told me, and that's what made up my mind to ask her out. In a way, I owe a lot of my happiness to the little tree-hugger.

**Lucy**

Ah, Lucy, what can I say about Lucy? She's quiet, most of the time. Maybe she's a little more out-going than Hugo, but not by much. The odd thing about Lucy is that even though she rarely speaks, she's incredibly popular. Of course, the whole Potter/Weasley clan is popular at Hogwarts, but Lucy has more friends than the rest of them combined. Then again, most of the family have the same friends, where as Lucy has a huge group of friends all of her own, as well as being friends with almost all of her cousins and their friends. Lucy gets along with everyone –even Dominique, which is outstanding. I guess one of the reasons she doesn't talk much is because she doesn't like to say anything bad about anyone, or offend anyone, but she doesn't want to lie either. Lucy is very honest, when she does speak, but she's also very kind and gentle. I think the least kind thing she's ever said is 'I don't like raisins, because they make me feel like I'm eating tiny little old people, and that's just gross.' Lucy is pretty funny, when she wants to be, but she's usually a very serious person, and in a family like the Weasleys, it's good to have one person who takes things seriously.

**Roxanne**

Roxanne is fun to be around. She's happy, bubbly, and funny, she likes to laugh, and she's rather intelligent. She gets along with most of her family, though with a family so large, it's hard to be talkative and get along with everyone. Roxanne loves to talk, and she doesn't care what she's talking about. I can't blame her, really, she has a beautiful voice. She sings, too, when she thinks no one is listening, but we've all heard her before. We thought she would be a singer some day, until she starred in a play. As it turns out, Roxy has major stage fright, and her voice cracks under pressure. We told her she was amazing, and that she only thought she sounded bad because she was nervous, but, as I said, she's rather intelligent. She never performed onstage again after that, much to the dismay of her family. I tried to convince her that if she performed more, the nerves would go away, but she was too self-conscious to give it a second chance. That's another thing about Roxanne; she rarely gives second chances. She forgives easily, but she never forgets.

**Rose**

Rose, Rose, my precious Rose, what can I say about thee? Words cannot describe Rose Weasley. She's the most beautiful, intelligent, sweetest, amazing, perfect person I know, and she doesn't even have to try. Of course, I may be a little biased. She's also very brave, and tough; she's not the type of girl to cry over something as trivial as boy troubles. In fact, I think the only time I've ever seen Rose cry was at Teddy and Victoire's wedding, at which every female in the family was crying. That was before we had started dating, but I knew already how much I loved her, and I couldn't help but imagine that that would be us some day. I have a ring for her, just waiting for the right time to be put on her finger, as a symbol of our everlasting love. I plan to propose as soon as we graduate, and I'm praying she'll say yes. Molly says she will, but I'm still worried. Rose was never the type to rush into things, and she's adventurous – she'll want to see the world, and maybe she'd rather go alone, but I know I'd follow her anywhere, if she'll have me.

**Lily**

Little Lily Potter: Rebel of the family. Lily is the Potter who never goes unnoticed in a crowd. She has short, spiky hair; each spike dyed a different colour, too many piercings to count, and wears baggy clothes with chains and studs. She's gotten so many detentions – which she ditched – it's a miracle she hasn't been pulled out of school. Her parents gave up trying to stop her last year, but Al and I haven't given up on her yet, and I doubt if we ever will. The two of us can be just as stubborn as her, if we have to be. I remember when Lily was sweet and innocent, the angel of the family. I think I can pin-point the change to Victoire and Teddy's wedding. I think despite the age difference, Lily is in love with Teddy. It's a shame she turned out the way she did – I rather liked the old Lily; she was smart, kind, and downright angelic. But there's no changing the past, and Lily just isn't that sweet little angel anymore, and she's far from innocent. I know she's still there somewhere, under all that make-up, studs, chains, and bitterness. Now all I have to do is find it, and remind her of how much fun it used to be to be her.

**A/N: This took me a while to write. I kept getting stuck on the girls! Let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**J.**


End file.
